


Stone and Skin

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Community: lotr200, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-16
Updated: 2004-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar





	Stone and Skin

"Ow!" Merry examined his knee, skin grazed by the hard stone floor. Pippin knealt beside him, spilling the biscuits all over the cellar cobbles.

"Here," he smiled, "let me kiss it better." He lowered his lips to Merry's knee and softly kissed the tender graze. It felt good, and Merry found he was reaching out to touch Pippin's hair. He could never keep his hands to himself around that Took lad. He always wanted to touch him, to be near him. Was it his soft curls and beautiful eyes? Or the way his accent, his tones, were harsh sometimes, something Merry always noticed around Frodo, whose speech was the very embodiment of "softly-spoken"?

Either way, he couldn't stop touching Pippin, and he didn't care who could walk in on them. He rolled, pinning Pippin to the ground, between the unyielding cold stone and the hardness pressed to his thigh. The weight of Merry's body held him there, and after wriggling for a minute, Pippin stilled. He looked into Merry's eyes.

The older hobbit ran his fingers down Pippin's beautiful cheek. "So smooth," he murmured, leaning down to kiss the perfect skin. "So beautiful. My Pippin."

"Oh, Merry," Pippin's gasping reply.


End file.
